Je veux juste
by titesouris
Summary: Hermione se réveille dans un endroit inconnu, n'ayant aucuns souvenirs des évènements de la veille. Un petit OS DM/HG


**Je veux juste…**

_J'ai juste mal à la tête… Un horrible maux, une migraine, il me semble. Jamais je n'en ai eu de si forte. Une barre terrible au dessus des yeux, l'impression que ma tête est en train de rétrécir. Que se passe-t-il ?_

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avant de les refermer précipitamment sous la violence de la lumière du soleil. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'agression à travers ses paupières closes.

Elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs de la veille, pire son corps la faisait affreusement souffrir. Sa migraine augmenta d'un cran, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

_Que diable avait-elle fait la nuit dernière ?_

Rouvrant délicatement les yeux, la jeune femme sentit les larmes naître dans ses yeux, troublant légèrement sa vue. Ses longs cheveux bruns, lui cachaient à moitié le visage. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, sur ce qui semblait être un canapé.

La question était maintenant : _à qui appartenait ce canapé ? _

Pas à elle en tout cas, tout comme la table basse qu'elle pouvait apercevoir entre ses larmes et ses cheveux. Se redressant brutalement, Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur, ses mains se posant sur ses tempes, pour atténuer légèrement le tournis qui venait d'apparaître. Elle avait l'impression que des piverts avaient élu domicile dans sa tête, prenant un malin et sournois plaisir à rendre sa vie horrible.

Se forçant à observer les lieux, Hermione constata avec effroi, qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit où elle se trouvait ! Le mobilier était luxueux, d'un marron foncé qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Le canapé sur lequel, elle était assise était moelleux et confortable.

_Où est ce que je suis ? _

La couverture qui la recouvrait, avait glissé, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Où était passé sa robe ? Parce que la seule chose suffisamment claire dont elle se souvenait, c'était sa tenue. Elle s'était changée au journal, avec d'aller… Harry ! Hier soir, était le grand jour, la grande réception annonçant les fiançailles d'Harry avec… Avec qui devait-il se fiancer déjà ?

Toutes à ses interrogations, Hermione ne vit pas le propriétaire des lieux, s'approcher, un grand verre d'eau dans les mains, deux aspirines fondant à l'intérieur. Quand le verre entra dans son champ de vision, Hermione releva la tête surprise pour tomber sur… Drago Malfoy abordant un sourire plus que satisfait.

Un mobilier luxueux… sa robe jonchant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle… Hermione ferma les yeux très fort, pour les rouvrir presque instantanément. Sa robe sur le fauteuil d'en face ? Merlin ! Etait-elle nue devant la fouine ?

Baissant les yeux, la brunette ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, en voyant qu'elle portait le haut d'une tenue de Quiddicht. Tenue qui appartenait à Malfoy puisqu'elle était verte et qu'un serpent trônait fièrement au milieu du haut.

_Qu'avait-elle fait avec Malfoy ?_

Son regard alternant entre sa robe, sa tenue, et le sourire de Drago. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge. _Ne me dîtes pas que_… Regardant Drago avec un regard appuyé, Hermione fixa à nouveau sa robe, son regard se posant une nouvelle fois sur Drago qui continuait de la regarder. Faisant un léger signe de la tête en direction de sa robe, faisant les gros yeux à Drago pour savoir si elle avait fait, ce qu'elle croyait avoir fait. La brunette devint encore plus pâle en voyant le sourire de l'ex-serpentard s'agrandir.

_J'ai juste couché avec Drago Malfoy… _

L'horrible vérité s'imposa à elle, lui donnant la nausée. _Je vais vomir_… Comment avait-elle pu commettre un tel acte, avec lui ?! Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ?

_Je veux juste mourir…_

Drago ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de fixer Hermione, les bras croisés, le même sourire sournois sur les lèvres. _Je le déteste_… Il sait que je suis complètement perdue, il sait que je ne me souviens de rien. Minute ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! Mais alors… Si j'avais réellement couché avec lui, je n'aurais pu l'oublier. Je ne peux pas oublier ça quand même ? Si ?

Portant le verre à mes lèvres, j'avalais d'une traite les aspirines, avant de grimacer de dégoût. _Je vais réellement vomir_… L'horrible va et vient, la nausée, les remontées de mon estomac. _Je vais vomir_… portant une main à ma bouche, je compris que j'allais vomir, là tout de suite, sur le canapé en cuir de Malfoy, sur le t-shirt de Malfoy. _Je vais vomir_...

Une bassine apparut devant moi juste, avant que mes lèvres ne s'ouvrent. Les aspirines remontant, je sentis mon estomac se contracter, me rendant encore plus malade que je ne l'étais déjà. Et oh déchéance suprême, j'étais littéralement en train de vomir devant Drago Malfoy…

Très glam Mione, n'y a pas à dire, tu sais y faire avec les mecs ! Comment repousser pour le restant de votre vie, les hommes ? Apprenez en 3 leçons. Petit 1, réveillez vous avec la gueule de bois, les cheveux en forme de paillasson usé. Petit 2, n'ayez aucuns souvenirs de vos déboires sexuels qui à coup sûr devaient être parfait. Petit 3, vomissez devant lui avec toute la délicatesse dont vous êtes capable.

Je récapitule : j'ai mal de partout, j'ai mal au crâne et maintenant j'ai la bouche pâteuse, et ne parlons même pas de mon haleine qui pourrait réveiller un mort.

_J'ai honte… _

Je ne vomis plus certes, mais l'odeur est belle et bien là, et menace de me retourner à nouveau l'estomac. Après tous les points d'humiliation que je viens d'énumérer, je peux maintenant rajouter que le salon de Malfoy empeste par ma faute. Sur, qu'il va brûler ses meubles une fois que je serais partie.

D'accord on reste calme, on rassemble le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, c'est-à-dire quasiment rien, et on relève la tête. La vision d'un Malfoy rassemblant ses affaires personnelles au milieu de la pièce m'envahit. Je pouvais aisément l'imaginer mettre de l'essence avant d'y mettre le feu. Au pire si, il veut vraiment tout brûler, je pourrais négocier pour garder le canapé, sur lequel je suis définitivement bien, avant de lui proposer mon aide à mettre le feu.

_Merlin Hermione, mais à quoi tu penses encore_ !?! Mettre le feu en compagnie de Drago Malfoy. Note à moi-même, contacter Saint Mangouste, pour réserver une chambre blanche capitonnée.

Mes yeux se posent sur Drago, il est définitivement dégoûté. Je le comprends, je me dégoûte moi-même, et je crois que si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais très certainement filmé la scène pour le faire chanter à vie.

Mes nausées se sont calmées, je vais pouvoir reposer la bassine, ou la donner à Malfoy. Au point où j'en suis… Un pop se fait entendre, me faisant sursauter sous le regard navré de la fouine. Il doit penser que je suis une espèce de folle furieuse, totalement terrifiée par tout ce qui l'entoure.

« Tu fais peur à voir ! » S'exclama une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Harry se trouvait aux côtés de Drago, son regard s'alternant sur ma robe, moi, Drago, ma robe, moi, la bassine pour finir.

« Elle se souvient ? » Demanda mon ami à Drago

_Pitié ! Ne me dîtes pas que je me suis envoyée en l'air devant Harry ?! Je n'ai pas fait ça ?_

« Encore faudrait il qu'elle soit capable d'ouvrir la bouche, sans dégobiller sur mon canapé » Répliqua froidement Drago.

_Il va me tuer. Je le sens à sa voix, il veut juste me tuer…_

Harry se mit à sourire, face à la réplique de Malfoy. J'étais menacée de mort, et lui souriait. Comment pouvait-il sourire à cet instant. Qui serait là pour l'aider et l'écouter si Drago me faisait brûler sur le bucher de ses affaires personnelles ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demande-je légèrement anxieuse.

A voir leurs mines consternées, je n'étais sûrement pas en grande forme hier. Je dois absolument me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu faire, et dire la veille. Je le dois. Je dois m'excuser aussi. Que doit penser Harry de moi.

« Je suis désolée… » Murmure-je en baissant la tête « Pardon d'avoir couché avec Malfoy… »

Plusieurs bruits succincts se firent entendre, me faisant relever la tête. Harry avait laissé tomber ses clefs au sol, Drago avait visiblement l'air choqué à vie. Ils m'observaient tous les deux, avant de se regarder pour me regarder à nouveau.

« Tu as quoi ? » « On a quoi ? » S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps

A voir leurs mines étonnées, surtout Drago, je comprends non sans peine, que je n'ai effectivement pas couché avec Malfoy

Je me disais bien aussi, que je n'aurais pu oublier nos galipettes. On n'oublie pas aussi facilement les performances de Drago. Enfin je dis ça, mais je l'ai jamais testé, alors je me fie au ouï-dire.

« Mais pourquoi je suis à moitié nue, chez lui » _Noter que Lui passe mieux à voix haute que la fouine_. « Sans aucun souvenirs, vêtu de ses propres vêtements ? »

« Pour ce qui est d'être ici, j'ai demandé à Drago de veiller sur toi, après que tu te sois définitivement ridiculisé à la réception » Expliqua Harry, légèrement amusé

Drago se mit à rire, chose qui me choqua totalement, un Malfoy sait donc rire. Ça me perturbe plus que je ne veux bien le montrer. J'avais vraiment dû toucher le fond, pour que Malfoy puisse rire de moi. Pas que cela le gênait déjà avant, mais là c'est différent… _Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

« Et qu'avais-je fait ? » Bien que je ne voulais nullement connaître la réponse, ayant trop peur de devoir prolonger mon séjour à l'hôpital de plusieurs semaines.

« Tu as commencé par monter sur la table pour faire ton discours. Mémorable en soi. Tu me félicitais et me remerciait d'avoir abandonné Ginny, qui selon toi, ne me méritait pas. Et que tu avais hâte d'être la marraine de nos enfants. Cela a beaucoup fait sourire Luna »

Jusqu'à là, rien de bien humiliant, je n'avais énoncé qu'un fait purement véridique. Ginerva Weasley n'avait jamais mérité l'amour que lui portait Harry. Elle était définitivement sortie de leurs vies, et Hermione ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir son meilleur ami enfin heureux avec sa sœur de cœur : Luna.

« Et tu as terminé en te mettant à chanter « La Danse des Canards » » Termina Drago, se tenant les côtes à force de rire. « Je dois avouer que tu étais navrante, pathétique, mais tellement drôle ! »

La Danse des Canards… j'avais chanté cette chanson ! Non… plus jamais je ne toucherais à un verre d'alcool. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je ne buvais jamais ! JAMAIS ! Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me mette à boire comme un trou sans fond, hier ?!

« Et pour ce qui est de ça ? » Demande-je, désignant le haut de Malfoy.

Drago prit sur lui, arrêtant progressivement de rire de moi. Retrouvant enfin son sérieux, il annonça d'une voix calme :

« Arrivée ici, tu as commencé un mémorable striptease, tu voulais absolument te débarrasser de ta robe. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, tandis qu'Harry était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

« Ensuite, tu es allée dans mon armoire, et tu as essayé toutes, je dis bien toutes, sans exception, mes fringues. »

Harry éclata réellement de rire, et moi je veux juste mourir. Mourir étouffée dans le coussin dans lequel, j'ai caché ma tête.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste ainsi mais au bout d'un certain temps, je me redresse, et je constate qu'Harry est parti. Drago aussi d'ailleurs, puisque je ne le vois plus. Je suis seule_. Allez Mione, tu dois te lever…_

Péniblement, mais sûrement, je parvins enfin à me lever du canapé que j'aime tant. Je devrais demander à Malfoy où il l'a acheté, le mien me bousille le dos, tellement il est vieux. Marchant le plus doucement possible, j'essaye de railler la cuisine, sans tomber, chose incroyablement complexe, quand on sait que tout tourne autour de moi, et que mes jambes ne me soutiennent quasiment pas.

Parvenu à mes fins, je me mets à chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pouvant me sortir de mon état comateux.

« Le café se trouve dans le placard de droite » annonce une voix derrière moi

De surprise, mais aussi de peur, je laisse tomber au sol, la tasse que je tenais dans mes mains. J'entends Drago, puisqu'il s'agit de lui, me traiter d'incompétente. Il n'a pas tord. La tasse brisée est à rajouter sur la liste de tout ce que j'ai dégradé chez Malfoy.

« Désolée… »

Drago hoche les épaules, décidant de faire lui-même le café. Apparemment il craint que je finisse de tout détruire chez lui.

« Je suis aussi désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire et dire hier. Tu as dû me trouver particulièrement stupide »

Je me rabaisse devant Malfoy, décidément, mais ma foi, dans le cas inverse, c'est ce que j'aurais pensé aussi.

« Maintenant au moins, je sais que la parfaite et l'agaçante Miss-je-sais-tout sait s'amuser »

« Ne m'appelle pas ça ! »

« J'ai quand même une question Granger. Pourquoi avoir cru qu'on avait couché ensemble ? Parce que tu n'étais pas en état de faire quoi que se soit hier. »

« Tu aurais aimé que je sois en état ? » Les mots ont dépassé mes pensées. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler. Bon sang maintenant, Drago va croire que je suis en manque. _Je veux juste creuser un trou et m'enterrer dedans…_

Il ne dit toujours rien d'ailleurs, et cela m'inquiète. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est sérieusement en train d'envisager que j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui.

« C'est une proposition ? » Finit-il par demander

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Je me suis fais des films en pensant qu'on l'avait fait, et maintenant, je sais qu'à cet instant, si j'avais l'audace de dire oui, nous passerions vraiment à l'acte.

« Alors ? » S'enquit-il

« Je… Je veux juste… rentrer chez moi » Avoues-je troublée

Drago m'offrit un petit sourire amusé, avant de me tendre ma robe pour que je puisse me vêtir d'une manière enfin décente. Une fois parée, je me retourne une dernière fois vers lui. Je sais que je le verrais demain au mariage, et ça sera probablement la dernière fois que je le verrais.

Harry m'avait prévenu, que Malfoy n'était revenu que pour quelques jours, et qu'ensuite, il retournerait en France, vivre sa vie, une vie dont je ne faisais pas partie.

Le regardant une dernière fois, je refermais la porte derrière moi.

Je venais juste de laisser passer ma chance…

FIN


End file.
